Ojos Aguamarina
by Sora no Yuki Sabaku
Summary: A Sakura siempre le había llamado la atención, no sabe exactamente por qué pero lo hacía y lo seguía haciendo, había algo oculto tras ese frio semblante que le cautivaba...Tal vez tenga un poco de OOC...n.n' Inner: Pero denle una oportunidad, ne?... OmO


Finalmente lo termine... ^u^ *hace fiesta*(Inner: valla, ya era hora... tardaste siglos...¬.¬)Mira no te pongas exigente que tu lo único que hacías era distraerme... ¬_¬*(Inner: yo solo estaba poniendo a prueba tu concentración...U.U) Si como no y yo tengo poderes mágicos para volar... ¬_¬ (Inner: sugoi, no sabía que tenias esa clase de poderes... O.O *impresionada*)Claro, ven te enseñare e iremos juntas a la tierra del chocolate... n.n *sarcasmo*(Inner: enserio?... OmO *ilusionado*)POR SUPUESTO QUE NO BAKA!... ÒoÓ (Inner: WAA ERES MALA!... NO ME QUIERES LLEVAR A LA TIERRA DEL CHOCOLATE!... ToT)y yo que pensaba que no podría ser más crédula... -_- (Inner: QUIERO IR A LA TIERRA DEL CHOCOLATE! WAA!... TwT) *suspiro de resignación* si gustan, ya pueden empezar a leer... n.n' (Inner: WAAA!... TT-TT)...-_-'

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... u.u (Inner: por desgracia... TT-TT) Son del genio Masashi Kishimoto... n.n (Inner: al menos me regalaría a Gaara-Sama e Itachi-Sama?...Onegai... OmO) no creo que este tan loco como para hacer eso... ¬.¬ (Inner: YO QUIERO A GAARA-SAMA E ITACHI-SAMA !... WAAA!... TToTT) Inner no te los va a dar... ¬_¬' (Inner: en ese caso tendré que ir a por ellos... BUAJAJAJAJA... +.+ *aura diabólica*) Itachi-Sama... Gaara-Sama... si están leyendo esto les aconsejo que corran... -_-

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** a todas/os (aunque dudo que lo leyeran hombres...¬.¬) las/los que leyeron mis historias anteriores _"Los Lazos Que Nos Unen"_, _"¡Fresas Con Crema!"_ y _"Mentiroso" _no saben lo feliz que me hicieron... OmO... jamás podre pagarles el haber apoyado a esta pobre e inexperta autora... TTwTT... Sé que he prometido continuación para las dos primeras pero tendrán que esperar un poco mas...n.n'... Es que mi musa es muy caprichosa y holgazana (igual que la dueña...XD) pero les juro que ya estoy trabajando en eso, aunque para _"Los Lazos Que Nos Unen" _pienso subirla solo una vez que la haya acabado completamente... ¡No Me Maten Por Eso!... TTwTT... Simplemente creo que eso es lo mejor para no tardar tanto entre un capitulo y el otro...u.u... Bueno sin más por el momento **GRACIAS** de nuevo, esta historia es para todos ustedes... ^o^

_**Ojos Aguamarina**_

A Sakura siempre le había llamado la atención, no sabe exactamente por qué pero lo hacía y lo seguía haciendo, aun ahora, durante la importante reunión en la que los Kages de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja se reencontraban después de dos años tras los sucesos de la última reunión y la derrota de Madara, para tratar temas de suma importancia, en la que ella tiene el **honor** de estar presente acompañando a Tsunade-Sama, no podía hacer otra cosa que posar sus jades sobre el Kazekage más joven y respetado que Sunagakure haya tenido el privilegio de poseer.

–¡SAKURA!– el ensordecedor grito hizo brincar a la pelirrosa logrando despertarla de su ensimismamiento dándose cuenta que en la sala, anteriormente ocupada por todos los Kages con sus respectivas escoltas, solo se encontraban la rubia Godaime quien la veía con irritación mientras una Shizune comenzaba a tener otro de sus típicos ataques de pánico temiendo por la integridad física de la menor, la joven sudo frio al percatarse de la mirada de su maestra.

–su-sumimasen... Tsunade-Shishio, ¿S-se le ofrece algo?– el nerviosismo de la kunoichi aumento conforme se afilaban las orbes mieles.

–Taku...– resoplo la Hokage tratando de calmar su ira contando del uno al diez –¿En dónde demonios tienes la cabeza Sakura?, llevo llamándote cerca de cinco minutos– observo a su pupila solo para encontrarse con esta ignorándola y mirando con mucho interés a quien sabe dónde, la mujer sintió la furia bullir en su interior, tal vez debería volver a contar, quizá hasta cien.

–eh... ¿Qué me decía?– una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien de la Hokage, o mejor mil. A estas alturas Shizune yacía desmallada en el piso debido a los nervios, un hecho bastante común considerando que ella es la asistente de la única Kage con problemas de alcohol, mal humor y fuerza sobrehumana.

–se puede saber, ¿Qué tanto miras?...– le cuestiono haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no explotar. Echó un vistazo al sitio que la ojijade observaba fijamente solo para encontrarse con la figura de cierto pelirrojo perdiéndose en el horizonte. Todo su enojo se esfumo al ver el sonrojo que comenzaba a nacer en las mejillas de su aprendiz, sonrió con malicia –vaya, vaya... con que esas tenemos– el sonrojo de la recién nombrada jounin aumentó.

–¿Q-que significa eso, Shishio?– la kunoichi fue retrocediendo cada que la ojimiel se acercaba hasta ser acorralada entre la pared y los grandes pechos de la rubia quien la veía pícaramente haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera entera. La mujer la miro detenidamente, analizándola de pies a cabeza para finalmente detenerse en las verdes orbes, después de unos segundos suspiro resignada apartándose para liberar a la joven.

–aun eres demasiado inocente Sakura– murmuro con aire misterioso caminando hacia la salida dramáticamente mientras una recién despierta Shizune, sorprendida de que la pelirrosa aun respiraba, se precipito tras la actual líder de Konoha. La menor se quedo unos momentos en su sitio con la confusión pintada en su rostro para después darles alcance, ¿Qué había querido decir su maestra con eso?

Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la posada que les habían asignado, debido a que la reunión había durado más de lo planeado esa noche tendrían que quedarse en Iwagakure, donde se había realizado la importante junta, para al amanecer partir hacia sus respectivas aldeas. Su cuarto no era muy ostentoso, a diferencia del de la Hokage quien armo soberano escándalo para conseguir el recinto más lujosa del lugar solo por el mini-bar, pero si acogedor, estaba pintado de un hermoso color verdoso-azulino que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, tenía tan solo dos puertas finamente talladas en madera de roble, una era la salida al corredor mientras que la otra era la del baño. La estancia principal contaba con una suave y simple cama individual en el costado izquierdo junto a una enorme ventanal que daba una vista preciosa del cielo nocturno, enfrente un tocador rustico acorde con los pequeños muebles a cada lado de la cama, una mesita de café situada a la derecha de la pieza con su respectivo juego de sillas, un modesto armario de dos puertas y para finalizar un divino espejo antiguo de cuerpo completo. Por otro lado el baño estaba tapizado de brillantes baldosas blancas con detalles en gris, tenía un escusado en una de las esquinas junto con el típico lavamanos a un lado siendo separados de una duchan con tina por una puerta corrediza de cristal coloreado en un azul profundo. Todo era tan elegante y simple a la vez, en conclusión, perfecto para ella.

Después de acomodar su equipaje suspiro cansinamente abriendo el ventanal para sentir la fría brisa nocturna chocar contra su piel, ese había sido un día muy largo así que cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse pero inmediatamente la imagen de un atractivo shinobi se formo en su mente y no era precisamente Sasuke... Un momento, ¿desde cuándo pensaba ella que Gaara era atractivo?...

– "**Creo que la pregunta aquí seria... ¿! POR QUÉ NO TE DISTE CUENTA ANTES ¡?" **–chillo su Inner, haciendo arder sus mejillas, si bien era cierto que el pelirrojo tenía un físico increíble, además de una personalidad seria y misteriosa que solo lo hacían más atrayente eso sin contar que era un Kage, también está el hecho de que... La pelirrosa se abofeteo mentalmente antes de que esa "reflexión" acerca del chico se saliera de control... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Si lo pensaba bien su comportamiento era algo incoherente, es decir, no es que tuvieran una gran historia juntos, de hecho no es capaz de recortar una conversación de más de cinco minutos entre ellos y eso si cuentas como palabras los monosílabos y los "hump" que él le dedicaba en respuestas obligatorias, para empezar la Haruno ni siquiera creía agradarle del todo al menor de los hermanos Sabaku No ya que cada vez que hablaban era por asuntos diplomáticos que concernían a la villa de ambos, por lo menos Kankuro y Temari le dedicaban un "hola" acompañado de una sincera sonrisa cada vez que se cruzaban, pero en lo que concierne al joven pelirrojo... nada, es más, él ni se dignaba a llamarla por su nombre, como sus hermanos lo hacían, siempre que se dirigía a ella, lo cual era de por si raro, la llamaba por su apellido cosa que de alguna manera la frustraba. Sin embargo, aun con lo ya mencionado la joven kunoichi no podía evitar sentir esa extraña fascinación al estar cerca del susodicho shinobi.

Resoplo fastidiada tirándose en la cama, tanto pensar en el joven de profundas ojeras y su "redescubierto" interés por él, si lo aceptaba "El cubito de hielo" le gustaba ¿Para qué negarlo?, le tenía la cabeza echa un lio, además el hecho de que su maestra, sin dejar de lado su tan amado sake que quien sabe de dónde saco en esos momentos, se la pasara mirándola de forma un tanto extraña suspirando cada dos por tres e incluso lloriqueando mientras murmura cosas como "...Ah, la juventud..." o "...si yo tuviera su edad..." desde que habían salido de la sala de juntas no le estaba ayudando en nada a calmar sus nervios, por el contrario comenzaba a asustarle... y mucho.

Giro sobre si para recostarse en su costado dándole la espalda al ventanal abierto, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su sentir por el Kazekage, volvió a girar para mirar al techo, ¿Qué era lo que tenia aquel pelirrojo que la atraía tanto?

–"**¡¿ACASO ERES CIEGA O QUÉ? Solo míralo, como no amarlo si esta como quiere... ¡SHANAROOO!"**– expreso su "conciencia" enérgicamente dando vueltas como loca con los típicos ojos en forma de corazón mientras las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron violentamente ante el comentario ahogándose con su propia saliva, tanto que incluso tuvo que toser fuertemente para evitar morir de una manera tan patética. Vale que su Inner tenía razón, solo por esta vez, pero estaba segura de que eso no era lo único que le gustaba del joven Kage, aunque si influía mucho, había algo mas oculto tras ese frio semblante que le cautivaba, algo que hizo que se fijara en él desde el primer momento en que lo vio, ¿Pero qué exactamente? Se quedo quieta intentando recordar.

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía escasos doce años y ciertamente llamo su atención, no todos los días ves a alguien tan raro, por qué su cabellera rojiza pasa e incluso admitía que le gustaba, si ella tenía el cabello rosa... ¡POR KAMI, ROSA! Eso sí que es anormal, pero las ojeras... nunca había visto unas tan... tan notorias, tanto que incluso le recordaban a los mapaches, esos pequeños animales con un gracioso antifaz de pelo negro alrededor de sus ojos haciéndolos parecer como ladrones, también el hecho de que carecía de cejas junto con el Kanji tatuado en su frete, "Amor"... al verlo esa sería la última palabra que se te cruzaría por la cabeza, le resultaba extraño, de igual manera la calabaza de su espalda y su habilidad para controlar la arena era algo poco común, aun dentro del mundo ninja, por otro lado tampoco paso por alto que, como la mayoría de los shinobis, tenía un buen estado físico pero a ella insólitamente le daba más curiosidad este hecho en él, otra cosa que le llamo la atención fue tal vez su voz, era profunda y fría, a pesar de la corta edad del chico, ciertamente atemorizante pero al mismo tiempo tan atrayente, por eso tiempos escucharlo hablar le ponía la piel de gallina aunque no sabría decir si era debido al miedo o algo mas y por ultimo como olvidar sus ojos... no poseían pupilas siendo coloreados en su totalidad por... ¿Azul?... ¿Verde?... no, no era ninguno de los dos, era más bien una mezcla de ambos, algo así como verde-azulado o azul-verdoso... nunca había visto otros orbes con ese tono tan inusual e igualmente hermoso, ¡Simplemente únicos!, pero... a pesar de ser preciosos eran, al igual que todo él, sumamente fríos e inexpresivos, aun así al observar detalladamente ella pudo descubrir la tristeza oculta tras esa armadura y no solo eso, también encontró dolor, soledad, ira, odio... aquellas orbes escondían mucho más de lo que la superficie dejaban ver, igual que el mar... los ojos de Gaara eran idénticos al mar... repentinamente la joven se impulsó hacia adelante quedando bruscamente sentada en la cama, veloz como un rayo la respuesta había llegado a la cabeza de la Kunoichi iluminándola, golpeo la palma de su mano con el puño como quien acaba de recordar algo de suma importancia ¡Pero si era bastante obvio!... los ojos de Gaara eran... eran de color... **¡****AGUAMARINA****!**

Se golpeo la frente con la palma ¡Que tonta había sido al no darse cuenta antes!, ¡Esa era la respuesta a todos sus problemas!, ¡Era la razón por la que el joven shinobi la fascinaba de esa manera tan intensa!... **¡A ELLA LE GUSTABAN SUS OJOS¡**... y no solo por el hermoso color de estos, sino por lo que había visto a través de ellos, esos orbes Aguamarina la habían hechizado vilmente de una manera tan profunda que estaba segura que nunca podría deshacerse de dicho embrujo, ¡Era su culpa!... ¡Todo era su culpa!... **¡POR CULPA DE ESOS ****OJOS AGUAMARINA**** ELLA SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DE GAARA!**... la jounin se tenso inmediatamente ante tal idea, ¿Amor?... ¿Acaso ella realmente se había enamorado del chico que, aun viviendo en medio del desierto, eran tan frio como el hielo?... medito durante unos minutos la respuesta para después esbozar una cálida sonrisa mientras un tenue rubor acudía a sus mejillas... Si, definitivamente lo había hecho pero... ¿Desde cuándo?... Los ojos del antiguo jinchuuriki siempre le gustaron aunque probablemente esas emociones se intensificaron después de que ayudara a Lee en la primera misión para recuperar a Sasuke y si bien los sentimientos que tenía en ese entonces por su amigo de cabellos azabaches opacaron los que empezaban a nacer por el joven pelirrojo ahora ella ya había olvidado al Uchiha...

-Taku- murmuro por lo bajo en la oscuridad de la alcoba, solo a ella se le ocurría enamorarse de alguien que, a pesar de "conocerse" desde hace casi seis años, apenas le habla, ¿Es que acaso tenía un trauma con los tipos serios, fríos y atractivos que siempre terminaba enamorándose de ellos?, suspiro derrotada volviéndose a tumbar en la cama para taparse los ojos con el antebrazo derecho, ya demasiado le había costado olvidarse de Sasuke además de aceptar su relación con Karin como para que ahora le pasara esto, tal vez Kami la odiaba y hacia que el universo conspirara en su contra para hacerla infeliz.

Fue entonces cuando melancólica por la situación tuvo el repentino deseo de observar la luna llena que se apreciaba esa noche a través de la hermosa vista que ofrecía el ventanal de su habitación, el cual permanecía abierto, pero grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar no solo con el brillante astro sino también con la figura de un joven de cabellos rojizos sentado en el tejado vecino con expresión imperturbable observando al plateado satélite. La jounin se precipitó fuera de la cama para acercarse más al marco del ventanal y así tener una mejor vista de su, recién descubierto, amor platónico ¿Tan concentrada estaba en sus cavilaciones con él que no había notado su presencia?

En ese instante el joven Kage voltea en su dirección a lo que la Kunoichi se sonroja violentamente solo atinando a sonreír nerviosa mientras agita la mano en señal de saludo... Estaba empezando a creer que Kami realmente la odiaba y disfrutaba su miseria. El ninja no respondió al saludo, simplemente desapareció en una ráfaga de arena, la pelirrosa suspiro aflojando la tensión de sus músculos, al menos ya podría relajarse ahora que el chico se había ido o eso era lo que pensaba cuando justo entonces la ráfaga de arena entro al cuarto por el ventanal abierto comenzando a materializarse nuevamente frente ella en la figura del imponente shinobi que era Gaara. Trago con dificultad sintiendo los ojos llorosos de nervios e impotencia... Si antes dudaba ahora estaba completamente segura de que Kami la odiaba y amaba verla sufrir.

–Ga-Gaara-Sama...– pronuncio temblorosa e intento continuar pero la voz murió en su garganta. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y aparto la mirada azorada ¡¿Cómo demonios quería él que le dijera algo coherente cuando la miraba tan penetrantemente con esos ojos que la volvían loca?

–Haruno...– pronuncio tan frio como siempre ocasionando que la blanca piel femenina se erizara completamente –tu...¿Me odias?...– la pegunta la tomó desprevenida dejándola sin palabras, alzo la mirada solo para encontrar al chico de perfil observando la luna melancólicamente –a pesar de ser el Kazekage...– continuo pausadamente –no puedo borrar mi pasado ni todo el dolor que cause...– bajó la mirada amargamente –sin importar cuánto me esfuerce siempre habrá personas que me rechazaran y temerán...– algo en el pecho de la pelirrosa se contrajo dolorosamente al escucharlo –se que te hice daño al igual que a muchos y tal vez no pueda remediarlo pero...– cerro los ojos sintiendo la fría brisa remover sus cabellos –yo...

–¡Te equivocas!– Gaara la miró confuso, ella apretó los puños, lo odiaba... odiaba ver la tristeza reflejada en esas hermosas orbes aguamarina –tu eres un gran Kage, un excelente shinobi y una maravillosa persona...– avanzo hacia él lentamente –si los demás no pueden verlo entonces... – se detuvo justo frente al chico –entonces son ellos los que no merecen tu esfuerzo– las verdes orbes se llenaron de lagrimas al observar las del joven –yo jamás te he odiado y nunca podría hacerlo...– comenzó a acariciar la pálida mejilla masculina mientras este permanecía inmóvil –_porque te amo_– susurro con delicadeza haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos sorprendido, fue en ese momento que la kunoichi se percato de sus palabras y acciones. La ojijade se separo rápidamente del joven Kage como si quemara desviando la mirada aterrada ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

–Haruno, mírame...– abrió sus ojos como platos sintiendo latir su corazón desbocado ¿Estaría enojado?...o ¿Acaso quería matarla? Porque si así era iba por buen camino para ocasionarle un paro cardiaco –mírame...– repitió. Sí, definitivamente la presión del momento la volvió loca, era imposible que la voz de Gaara sonara tan suave casi dulce, y menos si se dirigía a ella ¿Cierto? –Por favor– ¡Al diablo con todo!... ya no aguantaba, lo mejo seria terminar con esto lo más rápido posible para seguir lo suficientemente cuerda como para evitar el manicomio.

Suspiro con resignación, tenía miedo pero algo en su interior le dio el valor suficiente para comenzar a levantar la vista lentamente hasta que finalmente se encontró con los ojos que habían sido su perdición desde el primer momento en que los vio...

Fue entonces cuando no pudo, y no quiso, evitar perderse en ese mar azul-verdoso que los orbes del chico le ofrecían, tal vez fue por eso que tampoco advirtió el instante en el que Gaara se acerco tanto o el que sus manos se colaran sutilmente hacia su cintura para abrazarla con delicadeza ni si quiera noto el momento en el que había descendido a su nivel, él era una cabeza más alto, para comenzar acercarse aun mas o al menos no fue consciente de ello sino hasta que sintió una tibia caricia sobre sus labios y ahora **sí** que se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría... **¡GAARA LA ESTABA BESANDO!**... sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, las mejillas le ardían tanto como el fuego del propio Amaterasu, sus músculos se tensaron cual cuerda de guitarra, sentía en su estomago más de un millar de mariposas, juraría que su corazón explotaría de lo rápido y fuerte que latía... finalmente, poco a poco, comenzó a relajar los músculos antes tensos para corresponder al toque e imagino que nada en el mundo sería tan satisfactorio como el suave movimiento de la boca del joven sobre la suya. En ese instante el apuesto pelirrojo roso con su lengua el labio inferior de la ojijade haciendo que pequeñas y deliciosas descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrerla entera volviendo sus piernas de mantequilla solo salvándose de la caída gracias al ahora firme agarre del kage en su cintura, corrección... ¡NI EL PARAÍSO MISMO PODRÍA SER TAN PLACENTERO!

Deseo que el exquisito roce no terminara pero la necesidad de aire jugo en su contra haciendo que el Kage se retirara sutilmente terminando así con el dulce contacto. Abrió lentamente sus jades observando los profundos ojos del chico volviendo a caer bajo su encanto. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, las mejillas de él pintadas de un casi imperceptible carmín, las de ella más rojas que un tomate y las masculinas manos aun aprisionándola contra el fuerte pecho en un cálido abrazo.

–Sakura...– la voz del pelirrojo logro sacarla de su ensimismamiento porque, aparte de ser increíblemente sexy, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre... y le encantaba –**Gracias...**– la pelirrosa le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto haciendo que una pequeña se dibujara en el casi siempre frio semblante de él. Y pensar que todo empezó por culpa de unos hermosos **Ojos Aguamarina**.

_FIN_

Y bien que les pareció?... n.n (Inner: nada mal... ya estas mejorando...u_u) Inner, te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?...¬.¬? (Inner: por qué lo preguntas?... es que acaso no confías en mi?... OmO) no...¬_¬ (Inner: QUE MALA ERES Y YO QUE SIEMPRE EH ESTADO A TU LADO WAA! POR QUÉ NO CONFÍAS EN MI?... TTwTT) será acaso porque... TE LA PASAS MOLESTÁNDOME CADA MALDITO SEGUNDO DEL DÍA!...ÒoÓ (Inner: pero te molesto con mucho cariño... OuO) ah sí?, pues yo te voy a golpear con mucho cariño... n.n* (Inner: KYA!... TwT*comienza a huir*) maldición *truena los dedos*... criticas, sugerencias, bombas, ataques kamikaze, etc. favor de mandarlos con mi abogado o mi Inner... de preferencia a mi Inner...n_n (Inner: *a dos cuadras de distancia* ESCUCHE ESO!...Ò.Ó) con que ahí estabas...¬v¬ (Inner: NO TE ME ACERQUES MONSTRUO, KYA!... TToTT) se Cuidan y nos leemos luego... nwn

Jaa Nee... ^o^ (Inner: *a tres cuadras de distancia* JAA NEE!... ^o^)

*Corriendo tras Inner* VUELVE A AQUÍ ENGENDRO!...+.+ (Inner: NUNCA ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA... ME OÍSTE NUNCA!... *0*)


End file.
